


【幼帝韦伯】七月琐话-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝韦伯】七月琐话-白茶狗凍

【幼帝韦伯】七月琐话-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝韦伯】七月琐话](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12844afc)

亚历山大因为炎热而醒来时，午后的太阳刚好绕过楼前榆树的阴影，从大开的窗户中照射在他的眼皮上。亚历山大捂住眼睛，翻身滚进阴影里。房间里的制冷系统坏了，修理工的电话一直无人接听，公寓的管理人小姑娘和她的法国男朋友出去旅游一周，昨天刚刚离开。亚历山大考虑买一台电扇。

对于炎热，他的心里没有那么多的不快。汗水大滴大滴地从皮肤滚落，倒是让人感到一种畅快。不过热依旧是热，他从地板上爬起来，打开冰箱，拿出一瓶冰镇的果汁，葡萄的香气在他的口中绽开。

等太阳再落一些就出门，亚历山大在心里盘算着，突然听见薄薄的门板外传来窸窸窣窣的声响。他走近门口，掀开猫眼上的铁片，向外张望。他只看得见黑色的头顶，听声音那个人似乎是在开锁。

总不会是有贼吧，室内况且是这样的白昼，这真是个愚蠢的贼。

亚历山大抓住门把手，抵住门板。

“是谁？”他朗声道。

门外的人直起身来，亚历山大看到了他的脸。是个不高的男孩，黑直的头发刚到耳朵下，脸上一副惊慌失措的表情。

“对不起，这扇门上没有门牌，我似乎弄错了。请问502号在哪儿？”

“对面那间。”

他回过头看了一眼，又转了回来。

“不好意思，那扇门上挂的是503的牌子。”

他说的话倒是很礼貌，两根细长的眉毛却挑了起来，大概是感到自己收了愚弄。

“这栋楼里没有502。”

“什么？”

眼见着男孩愈发焦躁，亚历山大赶紧拉开门：“你就是新来的房客？管理人走之前提过你的事，她没告诉你吗，那房间就是502，但是不挂502的牌子。”

看见门猛然打开，男孩吃了一惊。他没想到对方和他年龄相仿，他听到的声音抑扬顿挫，有力而婉转，令人想起打磨抛光的象牙制品，内里有一种不属于少年的沉静。

“为什么？”

“管理人没对你说，那我也不该对你说。”

男孩撇了撇嘴，生气了似的转过身去，一把抓住身后的行李箱，“哗啦啦”地拖到对面的那扇门前。

亚历山大倚在门框上，仰起头大喝了一口手中的果汁，眼睛却看着对面。

男孩掏出钥匙插进锁眼中，几次转动把手，那扇门却纹丝不动。

“你这样不行。”亚历山大指点到。

“你得抓着门把手提一下，这房子可破了，什么都不好使。”

男孩回过头，充满敌意地看了他一眼。他会按我说的做的，亚历山大心里盘算，果然，男孩不情不愿提了提门把手，可是门还是没有打开。

这下可有点儿丢脸，不等男孩说话，亚历山大就叫到：“我真的没有骗你，让我试试。”

他走过去，把果汁塞到男孩手里，费了点劲才从他手中拿过钥匙，他转动钥匙，提了提门把手，使劲推了推，门没有动。

“我看你就是在骗人，这根本不是我的房间。”

“你走开些。”

“什么？”

亚历山大退后几步，猛地一脚踢在门上，“砰”地一声巨响，门打开了。

男孩站在一旁目瞪口呆，半天才反应过来：“你太暴力了！门坏了怎么办！”

“门坏了会给你修好的，别担心，不过碰巧没坏，你看看。”

门确实没坏，可是看看他邀功似的笑容，像是攻克了一座城堡似的。男孩心里想着，总觉得不愉快。

“总之谢谢你。”他把果汁塞回对方手里，瓶子外的水滴弄得他的手掌潮乎乎的。

“你看起来一点儿也不想谢我。”亚历山大还是笑嘻嘻地，“我叫亚历山大，你呢？”

“韦伯·维尔维特。”

韦伯将行李箱拖进门里，“砰”地将亚历山大关在门外。

亚历山大摸摸鼻子，没有生气，反倒弯起眼睛笑了起来。

亚历山大回到屋里，卧室已经被阳光蒸煮地满屋子热气，他在客厅阴凉的角落里坐下来。没一会儿，楼底下响起鸣笛声，亚历山大跑进卧室，趴在窗台上向外张望。是搬家公司的车，对面的男孩站在车子旁边。他终于换下了那件装模作样的白衬衫，穿着鸭蛋黄的无袖背心，手臂像是细长的竹竿。

亚历山大跑回客厅，顺便在卧室中捞了一本看到一半的书。不一会儿楼道里变得吵闹起来，交杂着成年男人的交谈，其中唯独一个尖细的声音格外突出。亚历山大看着书，耳朵却伸向隔壁，书页被他翻得哗啦啦地响，半晌之后，他立起书遮住脸，“咯咯”地傻笑起来。

半个小时之后，楼道里的喧嚣声终于告一段落。对面的门扉也没有了动静，亚历山大看进去了几页书。等到黄昏的时候，亚历山大听见开门的声音，于是兔子一般窜到门边，却不立刻开门，而是煞有介事地扯了扯身上的衣服，才装作无意一般将门打开。

“啊，”他做出一副碰巧的模样，“你的东西都搬完了。”

韦伯锁上门，转过身来，他看上去没有之前那么生气了。

“搬完了，我快累死了。”

“你现在要去哪儿？”

“去找点东西吃，”他的肚子应景地发出声响，他看上去有点不好意思，“我中午就没吃饭。”

“这附近只有一条街外有一家家庭餐厅，难吃得很。”

“能填饱肚子就行。”

他冲亚历山大挥了挥手，向楼下走去。亚历山大跑出去几步。

“来我家吧，总比那家餐馆要好吃。”

韦伯抬起头看着他，思考了一会。他既然没有直接拒绝，那就是个好兆头，亚历山大想着，又补上一句。

“我本来就想邀请你来吃晚饭，刚才我好像惹你生气了，就当做赔礼，行吗？”

“我没生气。”韦伯走了上来，他累得浑身都快要要散架，想到要在闷热的傍晚走上一条街，他便不想再为了面子逞强。

“我也已经很累了，好吧，谢谢你。”

“管理人昨天晚上刚做了一大锅咖喱，今天就和她的男朋友出去旅游了，所以现在这一锅都是我的了。”

亚历山大钻进厨房，大声对外面说话。韦伯在地板上坐着，面前的茶几上放着一瓶开过封的果汁，亚历山大从瓶子里给他倒了一杯。韦伯记得，他刚刚可是抱着瓶子灌下去的，于是就将面前殷勤的玻璃杯推远了一些。

“你邀请我来消灭剩菜？”他环顾四周，无心地说道。他的视线落到一本摊开的书上，那是一本外国文字的书，一侧的书页中夹着一张照片，他想都没想就抽了出来。

“不是的！”声音变响亮了些，亚历山大从厨房探出头解释。

“管理人做的咖喱可好吃了，更何况第二天的咖喱才更好吃。”

“我说了只要填饱肚子就行，没别的奢望。”

“那你会一定会觉得惊喜的。”

他和亚历山大围着小茶几坐，面前的咖喱饭散发出馋人的香气。韦伯大吃了一口，觉得味道还不错，他想或许是自己太饿了。他看着对方闪闪发亮的眼睛，呜呜嗯嗯地哼了几声，终于说道：“还行。”

红头发的男孩果然咧开嘴笑了起来，他想起刚才看过的那张相片。

“你也是来这儿上大学的吗？一个人？”

“上大学？我还没到上大学的年龄呢。”

韦伯有些惊讶，他以为对方至少和他同龄。

“你今年多大？”

“这个月我就要满15岁了。”

韦伯看了看他露在外面的手臂，虽说称不上健壮，但肌肉的线条却也很清晰。他又看了看自己的手臂，不甘心地砸了砸嘴巴。

“那你长得可是够快的。”

“可是我的个子都不怎么长，我舅舅说我顶多再长十几厘米。”

韦伯觉得他有些得意过头了，却没注意到亚历山大是真的感到忧虑。他闷头吃饭没有接话，好像吃下肚的粮食能立刻变成肌肉似的。

沉默了一会儿，他似乎觉得将主人撂在一边不太礼貌，又主动提起话头。

“你和你妈妈一起住吗？我看到了你和你妈妈的照片，你原来是长头发？”

“我原来是长头发，但是和我爸爸吵架，他把我的头发剪了。”他把勺子扔到碗里，“然后我就和我妈妈离家出走了，之前我们住在舅舅家里，后来我妈妈回去了，我就一个人出来住。”

韦伯抬眼窥了一眼亚历山大的表情，他看起来太冷漠了，就好像说的别人的故事。他有些怀疑亚历山大说的是不是真话，或许他根本不止十五岁。

“你为什么不回去？”

“我？他不向我道歉，我就不回去。”他赌气地说道。

他的家庭故事似乎很是曲折，韦伯本来并不想了解得这么深入，但是亚历山大的嘴巴上像是没有拉链，对着第一次见面的人就如此滔滔不绝。

“你见谁都这样吗？一点戒备心都没有。我想你最好不要一个人住，太危险了。”

“谢谢你担心我，”亚历山大又展露出他闪光的笑容，“我也不是总这样，我知道你不是坏人。”

他说话这么直白，好像不知道什么叫害羞似的。韦伯低下头避开对方灼灼的目光，好像碗里有什么奇珍异宝。

吃完晚饭，亚历山大刚碗收进厨房，楼底下就传来一阵叫喊。亚历山大丢下盘子就跑到卧室的窗边，对着楼下大喊了几句。

“我今晚不去啦！”

他收回身子，韦伯正在卧室门口看着他。

“你晚上有约？”

“本来说要去踢球，今天就不去了。”

他歪头想了想，说道：“我就要回去了，你和你的朋友们去踢球吧。”

“我没那么想踢球，你为什么不在这儿多待一会儿？”

韦伯不知道要怎么回答他，总不能说他盯着人的目光太热情了，让人害怕。

“你的屋子也太热了，我受不了。”

“喔！对不起，我已经习惯了，可是我忘了你。你应该早跟我说的，我可以去买一台电扇。”亚历山大懊恼地说道：“空调坏了好几天了，一直没人来修。哎，那你还是早点回去吧，要是中暑了就不好了。”

“你倒不怕中暑？”

“我不会中暑的。”说话间汗水就从他的饱满的额头上滚落下来。

韦伯回到家，将电扇开到最大，他打开一个纸箱，整理里面的衣服，一会儿却听见对面的门打开又关上，亚历山大“啪嗒啪嗒”地下楼了。他刚刚好像说要去买电扇，韦伯回忆来这儿的路上，街角的那家电器店门口似乎贴着临时闭店的红字告示。

他将纸箱里的衣服拿出来，打开有折上，折好又打开。果然没有十五分钟，脚步声又响起了。韦伯抓起一旁的垃圾袋，掐着时间打开门。

他把垃圾袋放在门口，说道：“欸，你去哪儿了？”

“买电扇，”亚历山大耸耸肩，“谁知道老板去山里避暑了，我可是都快热死啦。”

“哦……那你怎么办？”

“忍着呗，我已经习惯了，不过好歹修理工的电话终于打通了，他说明天就来修。”

“好吧，那……晚安。”

韦伯犹豫了一会儿，关上门，却又立刻打开。亚历山大刚准备把门关上，惊讶地从半人宽的门缝里瞅着他。

“要不然你来我这儿住一晚上吧，你…那个…咖喱饭也挺好吃的。”

韦伯眼见着亚历山大的眼睛闪起星星般的光亮。

“真的可以吗？那太好了！谢谢你！”

亚历山大敲开韦伯的家门时，身上的水珠还没有擦干，T恤上映着斑斑水渍。他的头发在水珠的浸润下越发深红，好像顺着发丝坠落下来的水珠都是红色的。

他张大眼睛四处打量，韦伯想起狮子王里好奇而活泼的小狮子。他像拽着他的尾巴一样把他拉进房间，不希望他对着杂乱的客厅四处打量。

“哇，有床！”

他也不征求主人的同意，就飞快地跳上床，从这头滚到那头。

“这张床真大。”

确切地说是太大了。韦伯听说了这个国家的习俗，却不习惯在地板上睡觉。只是没想到计算错了房间的面积，一张大床塞进屋里，便没有了多少落脚的地方。

“我好久没躺在床上睡觉了。”亚历山大笑嘻嘻地说道，他眼里一切似乎都令人愉快。

他和亚历山大打了几局游戏，输得人仰马翻，亚历山大说真有趣，韦伯把手柄摔到一边，大声宣告睡觉的命令。

屋里原来的窗帘被他拆下来塞进洗衣机里，还没换上新的。床头抵着窗台，躺下时就能看见墨蓝的天空与繁星。

“有空调真舒服。”

尽管关上了灯，亚历山大还是说着不停，从捡到的蝉的尸体到足球场边遗弃的杂志，韦伯听着他抑扬顿挫的声音，睡意像海水一样起伏。

“你知道为什么没有502室吗？”

他压低了声音，神秘地问道。

“为什么？”韦伯敷衍地回答他。

亚历山大像是钓上了一条大鱼，翻过身趴在枕头上，对他说道：“其实从前这一层有三间房，本来501和503的卧室没这么大，中间还有一间四曡半大小的502，房门正对着楼梯。”

“那间房是老房东的仓库，放些杂物，但是有人半夜里听见里面有奇怪的叫声。后来老房东因为意外去世了，他的女儿为了整理父亲的遗物，一天晚上去了502。结果就在那天晚上，人们听见了一声极其怪异的尖叫。那天晚上之后，房东的女儿就失踪了，有人报了警，警方来调查时，打开了502的门，你知道里面有什么吗。”

韦伯听他说话，越听越清醒，他声音发颤地问：“有什么？”

“装满泥土的棺材！泥土上有人躺过的痕迹，棺材外面还画着诡异的符号，而且，屋子的冰箱里，还有成袋成袋的血浆。”

“是…是吸血鬼？”

亚历山大看着他苍白的脸，觉得自己说得有些太过了。虽然这一切没有一句是他的杜撰，但是他还是不忍心让韦伯经受恐惧的折磨。

“唔……这个故事太老套了，你别当真了。”

他的话音刚落，窗户下就传来一声怪异的嘶叫，亚历山大觉得他看起来快要晕过去了。

“不，不是的。欸，这是楼下的猫在叫春呢，哪里真有什么吸血鬼呢。”

“我，我又不怕。”

亚历山大后悔了，早知道就不跟他说了，看他紧张的样子，恐怕睡不好觉，说不定还会做噩梦。

“你不怕最好了，我想你也是不会害怕的，何况我陪着你呢。”

“我不怕！”

他提高音量说道，像是要将黑暗里的鬼魅都驱散似的，说完他就翻过身，扯过被子蒙住了脑袋。

我一定又惹他不高兴了，亚历山大懊恼地想着。

“等你睡着了我再睡，你放心吧。

亚历山大轻声说道，那座隆起的人形山抖动了一下，更向里侧挪动了一些。

可他还是很快睡着了，或许是疲惫驱散了恐惧，十几分钟之后，那座静止的山脉就抖动着挣脱了束缚，伸开了四肢，将半边的手脚搭在亚历山大身上。

这下亚历山大可难以入睡了。他光滑的小腿冰凉凉的，手臂又正好压在亚历山大的胸口，亚历山大生怕惊醒他，都快要呼吸不过来了。他微微支起身体，小心翼翼地将他的胳膊塞回被子，又把他翻起的上衣拉下来遮住肚子，再将被子盖好。被吸血鬼捉住还是小事，着了凉问题可就大啦

亚历山大悄悄躺下，可是他的小腿又架上来了。冰凉凉的也很舒服，亚历山大这样想着，就不再管他。他微微抬起头，月亮早就落了，他也有些困了。

闭上眼睛，亚历山大闻见一旁传来的葡萄的香气，大约是他的沐浴露的气味。亚历山大想起白天正午时喝下的的果汁，也是葡萄的味道。那葡萄的气味在他的舌尖绽开，也在他的梦境里绽开。

他闻着对方的身上的香气，陷入了盛夏的梦中。

完

  


  
2018/03/27  


  
热度 113  
评论 4

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[幼帝韦伯](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E9%9F%A6%E4%BC%AF)

[幼帝](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D)

[韦伯·维尔维特](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9F%A6%E4%BC%AF%C2%B7%E7%BB%B4%E5%B0%94%E7%BB%B4%E7%89%B9)

  


  


评论(4)

热度(113)

  1. [](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) [芭娜娜快来](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) [芭娜娜快来](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) [您所查看的用户不在服务区](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://nix7829.lofter.com/) [千里笑顏](https://nix7829.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://janyll6.lofter.com/) [Janyll6](https://janyll6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mudanguniang.lofter.com/) [牡丹姑娘](https://mudanguniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lulu4064.lofter.com/) [利威尔的正宫](https://lulu4064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fxjjzzx.lofter.com/) [紫苮_Viola](https://fxjjzzx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://vivisuke.lofter.com/) [食用色素](https://vivisuke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mojiang522.lofter.com/) [壹发入非](https://mojiang522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://bayueheyinxing.lofter.com/) [镜景](https://bayueheyinxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ashezongsi.lofter.com/) [白燄](https://ashezongsi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ashezongsi.lofter.com/) [白燄](https://ashezongsi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://shujiangstill.lofter.com/) [微人](https://shujiangstill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://katherinesouvenir.lofter.com/) [惠katherine](https://katherinesouvenir.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yejintianlan685.lofter.com/) [夜尽天阑](https://yejintianlan685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) [谢池春](https://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) [谢池春](https://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://spideypoolrioest.lofter.com/) [偏爱取一杯](https://spideypoolrioest.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://lol58587.lofter.com/) [Alex](https://lol58587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://weikez.lofter.com/) [未可](https://weikez.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://esther650.lofter.com/) [Esther](https://esther650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1935482208.lofter.com/) [焱](https://1935482208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) [夏梅](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qideqi.lofter.com/) [一期泉](https://qideqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yifei972.lofter.com/) [夏](https://yifei972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) [苦味之黑](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kulapikailoveyou.lofter.com/) [一個愛幻想的雙魚座少女](https://kulapikailoveyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wojinnian3sui.lofter.com/) [痴汉笑:-D](https://wojinnian3sui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://guangshuyiluzouhao.lofter.com/) [光叔一路走好](https://guangshuyiluzouhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://wired-life.lofter.com/) [您好](https://wired-life.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://hailuoyu547.lofter.com/) [废弃鲨鱼](https://hailuoyu547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) [苦雨。](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) [苦雨。](https://baichun1217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) [脆桃蛙](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://guhuaian530.lofter.com/) [滅.net](https://guhuaian530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) [茶茶](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://morancenji.lofter.com/) [墨染岑寂](https://morancenji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://morancenji.lofter.com/) [墨染岑寂](https://morancenji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
